Series 3 one shots
by wolflover43
Summary: Disconnected One shots of how Rhydian misses Maddy, how Maddy misses Rhydian and how they find each other
1. Rhydian's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood **

Rhydian's P.O.V

I look up at the full moon. I miss Maddy. I miss her smile. Her laugh. I try and hide it, but Shannon and Tom can see right through my façade. I want to go to the wild, just so I can be with her, but I can't because there would be a man hunt and I don't want Maddy and her family to be in any more trouble than they already are.

The pain I feel now is bigger than everything before. When she left my heart was broken into too many pieces to be repaired by just anybody. Maddy has to come back for it to be repaired. That's my one wish; to get her back, but even if she does she will have to leave again because it is not safe. If I had to see her leave for a second time I would be broken beyond repair. Maddy is everything to me and I would do anything for her. Even if it meant I had to die. No matter what I would give my life for her.

Maddy and I have been through everything together. Ups and downs. Even if it was a life or death situation, we stuck by each other. The day Alric almost killed her is still fresh in my mind and I don't think it will ever leave.

_Flashback_

_Maddy and I crash to shore after running through the water. I lay down to catch my breath. She looks down at me and says "Told ya." I can't help, but smile and laugh. All of the sudden her eyes fill with fear and shock. She cries out and is lifted from my sight. "Maddy," I shout, filling with panic. I look around and see that Alric has her locked in a death grip. I know she can't escape and if she tries he will kill her. "Alric," I shout. "I lost everything because of you tame," he growls. "Now it's your turn!"_

"_You want me. Not her. So let Maddy go. Please," I beg, not wanting Maddy to die. Maddy says something, but my fear of her dying is too much for me to hear her. She manages to escape, but Alric raises his hand to strike. 'No," I scream in my mind. He is just about to kill her when he stops. "Jana," he manages out. I take my chance and take her away from his reach. I put her behind me so he can't hurt her._

_End of Flashback_

At the memory I feel a pang in my chest. She almost died that day. I could've done more to protect her, but I didn't. I shouldn't be feeling like this on a full moon, but without Maddy to run with, it will always be like this until she returns. All of the sudden the memory of the day she left comes at me with full force.

_Flashback_

_I can't believe this is happening. I just asked the person I love on a date and she has to leave now. I hold her hand as we walk up the hill. As soon as we do, she lets go and stands in front of me, Shannon and Tom. "This is as far as you go," she says, her voice cracking. We stay in silence for a few moments, until we all hug. She looks down and takes a deep breath. It hurts me to see her this sad. I wish I could do something for her, but it's impossible. "Whitewood is going to come for you next. Asking questions."_

"_Well we'll defend you," Tom says. "No. Just say you were conned to. Just tell her you thought we kept wolves," Maddy says. _

"_That's a betrayal Maddy," Shannon says, her eyes full of tears. "No. It will keep you safe. Safer," Maddy replies. "And we'll be safer. Promise me you'll do that." Shannon nods her head. "And always remember 'Wherever we are; wherever you go. We'll always be a pack.' In here," Maddy says, putting her hand over Shannon's heart. Shannon pulls Maddy in for a hug. _

_She comes over to me next. "Some date this turned out to be," I say, trying to lighten the mood, even though I know it's impossible. She gives me a small smile. We stand in silence for a few moments until she says something I never thought I would hear her say to me. "I love you." Without thinking I kiss her and she kisses back. As soon as we break away I say "I love you too." I pull her in for a hug. "One day. When I'm older and no one cares what I do. I'm going to find you. Alright Maddy. I'm going to find you," I say my voice cracking. She breaks away to my disappointment and says "We'll find each other." She leaves me behind and walks over to her parents who take her hands. I can't hold my tears in anymore and they begin to fall freely down my face. Tom pulls us all into a hug. "Look," he says. I look over my shoulder and see Maddy and her parents. They howl a goodbye and we howl back. Maddy takes one look back, with a sad expression on her face and quickly follows her parents. _

_I can't be here any longer so we all leave. I wipe away the remaining tears and walk away from Maddy for a long time._

_End of Flashback_

Even though I'm in wolf form the memory still hurts. It will always hurt, no matter what. I look up to the moon and howl. I wait, with little hope, for a howl that will never come. The only thing that is keeping me here right now is love. I know my love for Maddy and her love for me will never fade. Our love will bring us together, just like it did for me when I returned. Until that day I will wait for her. I will wait forever if I had to.


	2. Emma's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Emma's P.O.V

I feel bad for my cub. She left the person she truly loves behind. I wouldn't know how that feels because I have my mate, Daniel, with me. "Em, is everything okay," Dan asks from behind. "I'm worried about our cub, Daniel. She hasn't said much to anyone. Never mind that, she doesn't even have a friend to talk to. Jana is the pack leader and has to keep the pack in order," I respond. "Em, it's not like we can go back. Not yet any way. Until we come up with a plan, Doctor Whitewood will be after us until she gets what she wants."

"I know Dan, but I want my cub happy, not depressed like this," I say with a sigh. "Then go and talk to her. She probably just needs that Em. She probably doesn't want anyone, but her mum," Dan says. "You're probably right. I'm going to go talk to her." Dan nods and I walk away from him and follow my cub's scent to the edge of the pack. "Hey pet. Are you okay," I ask, already knowing the answer. "Yeah I'm fine mam," she replies, stiffly. "Come on Maddy, I know you're lying," I say. She sighs and turns to me. When she looks up I notice that her eyes are red and puffy. "Were you crying pet," I ask. She nods and I bring her into a hug, which she gladly accepts. "I miss them mam," she says, choking up. 'I hate seeing my cub like this. I don't know what I can do to make her happier though.'

"It'll be alright pet. In time I promise it will get better," I say. "When mam? It's already been three months and it's not any easier. I need my friends. I need Rhydian," she says with her voice cracking. "Relax pet. Remember we won't be out here forever. Doctor Whitewood will eventually give up and we can go back," I comfort. "How do you know? She's a scientist mam. Until she gets what she wants, she won't give up."

"I know, but all people quit eventually," I respond. "What about…. Rhydian, Tom and Shannon? They had to deal with all her questions. Asking where we are, are we werewolves, anything like that," she continues, with her voice breaking. "Come on pet, I hate seeing you like this. Cheer up Rhydian promised he'll come and find you."

"Well what if he forgets? What if he forgets his promise and finds someone else," she inquires. I sigh and say "As forgetful as Rhydian is, he won't forget a promise like that. He loved and still loves you. I know I could see it in his eyes when we left. He was determined that he would find you, no matter what. Besides nothing could keep you two apart, your love for each other is too strong."

"Well what if when we are gone another wolfblood comes onto the territory and he falls in love again," she asks, still being negative. "Look pet, he fell in love already. He fell in love with you and he will not get over that. He chose you over his family. If he chose you over them, then he truly loves you, pet trust me." She looks up at me, silent tears streaming down her face. When I see that it feels like I was punched. "Really," she asks, her voice cracking. "Yes pet. He does."

"Then it really will get easier, over time?"

"Yeah it will. I may not know what it feels like to leave the person you love behind, but I do know you will adjust and it will get easier over time. I promise pet," I say. She stopped crying, but there are still some remaining tears. "Thanks mam. I needed that. I love you," she says. I pull her into another hug and say "I love you too pet. Come on, let's go back. I bet your father is wondering where we are." She smiles, a real smile.


	3. Another Rhydian POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

It's been three months since Maddy and her family departed from Stoneybridge. Three months of heartbreak and depression. Shannon and Tom try to cheer me up by offering to go to Bernie's for a burger, but without Maddy here, I would rather eat vegetables every day until she comes back. Okay so maybe not every day, but if eating vegetables meant having Maddy back I would do it in a heartbeat. "Rhydian," I hear Shannon call from behind my closed door. "Go away," I moan. "Come on mate just come to Bernie's with us today," Tom pleads. "I don't want to. Just leave me alone, until Maddy comes back."

"Rhydian," Shannon says with a sigh. "You need to do something. Maddy wouldn't want you to be all upset like this. And if she was acting like this in the wild how would you feel?"

"Upset. I don't want her to feel this upset because of me. I want her to be happy," I respond. "Then get out of your room and do something for a change," Shannon demands. "If I come will you leave me alone until Maddy comes back," I ask. They stay silent for a moment. "Yeah we will, _only _if you come to Bernie's today," Shannon says finally. I groan, but get up anyway. I know they are my mates and all, but I want to be left alone.

I open my door and as soon as I do Shannon has a shocked expression on her face. "What," I ask. She shakes her head and says "Come on, let's go." As we walk down the stairs we just happen to pass a mirror and I see someone who does not look like Rhydian Morris at all. In the mirror I see a boy with dark circles under his eyes, messed up hair, tired and dull eyes that have no life in them whatsoever, a haggard face. I sigh and say "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys lately. It wasn't right because you both lost your best mate." They give me a surprised look and Shannon says "Look Rhydian we understand why you did this. The person you loved had to leave and you can't even see them."

"Thank Shan," I say.

Time Skip

We get to Bernie's and sit at our usual table. It feels empty without Maddy here, sitting in her usual seat, trying to get some conversation going. "Oh," Bernie says surprised. "I'm surprised you aren't sitting with your friend. What was her name again? Maddy. Yeah that was it."

"She's not here. She has a family emergency in London or something," I say sadly. He nods and says "Well I hope whatever happened is resolved soon. So what can I get you? You're usual?" Everyone nods. "Okay," he responds.

Just as we get done eating the Three K's come in smelling like chemicals and see me. "Rhydian!? What happened," they ask in unison. I don't want to respond. "Look he doesn't," Shannon begins. "Are you okay," Kara asks. 'Gah! Can't they leave me alone?' All of the sudden I hear someone snigger. "Come on leave the poor guy alone. Isn't it clear he doesn't want to be bothered," Shannon asks, annoyed. They ignore her and continue to pelt me with questions.

I can't stand it any longer so I pay for my food and walk out, with Shannon and Tom close on my heels. "Now you see why I don't leave, except to go to school," I say, irritation clear in my voice. "Alright we didn't know the K's would be there. It was an accident," Shannon retorts. "Yeah I know, but I get enough questions from Jeffries and all the other teachers as to Maddy's whereabouts. I don't need any more questions," I snap. "We just wanted you to get out of the house is all. We wanted you to do something other than, just sit home and act all depressed on every full moon. Sorry for trying to help," Shannon says walking away. "Look Shannon I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to snap at you. It was just all the anger I had left from when Maddy left."

"We know how you feel Rhydian, but you keep to yourself. Tom and I have each other. We try to get you to go to movie night where we can talk about memories of Maddy, but you just ignore our calls," Shannon responds. "Maybe I'll come to the next movie night then. After all I would love to hear some embarrassing moments about Maddy," I say. They smile and Shannon says "Great. You'll like it. It makes everything easier." I nod and walk away. 'Maybe it does get easier over time,' I think to myself.

It may get easier, but I will never get over Maddy Smith, the person I truly love. When the time comes, and if Maddy did not return by then, I will leave and try my hardest to find Maddy. Even if it takes forever I will never give up trying to find Maddy Smith.


End file.
